O imutável
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Seu mundo estava ruindo e ela não sabia como fazer para parar... AkiGure de presente de amigo secreto by MRS para Scorpion Lyra


Como sempre:

Fuits Basket não me pertence e eu não escrevo pra ganhar dinheiro (senão eu tava ferrada)

Presente de amigo secreto MRS para Scorpion Lyra \o\

* * *

O aposento estava desarrumado, como se uma grande tempestade houvesse passado por ali. E de fato havia. 

Livros rasgados, vasos quebrados, jogados ao chão. Nem mesmo a cortina havia escapado da fúria descontrolada "do patriarca", "o qual" jazia inerte em um canto do aposento, encoberta pelas trevas.

Akito não sabia mais o que pensar ou como agir. Seu mundo estava ruindo. Seu tão prometido reino estava por vir abaixo. Ela chorava baixinho enquanto olhava atônita para a janela, a cortina branca que, apesar de estar em farrapos, insistia em demonstrar sua pureza alva balançando ao vento, os pássaros que insistiam em seguir seu rumo ao som dos seus cantos. Não sabia definir se isso a incomodava ou não. Como se a natureza, a vida, pouco se importasse com seus sentimentos... Com seu sofrimento.

O tão prometido amor do qual seu pai tanto falara estava ruindo. Pouco importava a ela as outras coisas.

Primeiro Kureno, que se desvencilhou do enlace da pior maneira que Akito poderia imaginar. Como se realmente não fosse importante. Como se pudesse mudar o imutável. No entanto ela não permitiu, não poderia. Usou de todos os seus artifícios para mantê-lo cativo. E o conseguiu.

Agora Shigure. Dentre todos por que ele? Sempre foi indiferente ao que se passava, no entanto por muitas vezes ele a acolheu. Quando isso havia mudado? Por que havia mudado?

O observava de longe com receio dos seus pensamentos, se preocupava. Ele não temia a solidão ou a dor. Sempre distante de sua posição de Deus. Inatingível... insensível... Inalcançável, até mesmo para ela.

No entanto ele ainda era um dos possuídos. Teria de atender aos seus desejos, ser submisso... Devia-lhe obediência... E... Sobretudo... Amor.

"_Você nasceu para ser amada Akito... Amada por todos"_

_Papai... Por que papai?_

oOoOoOo

Seus ouvidos estavam um tanto cansados daqueles gritos histéricos, apesar de acostumados a eles.

Akito gritava e jogava coisas longe, enquanto Shigure se mantinha indiferente, com seu falso ar de serenidade. Afinal ele havia provocado sua ira, havia desejado...

- Não entendo o porquê de tanto nervosismo. Fora apenas uma noite. "O senhor" não precisa se preocupar tanto com isso...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SENHOR... Não haja como se não me conhecesse... Como se...

Suas palavras doíam ao sair. Seu peito doía, tudo doía. E ele parecia não perceber o quanto a havia machucado, despedaçado. Ou não se importava.

- Provar do próprio remédio pode machucar... – um sussurro – Kureno esteve aqui?

- Por que quer saber? Que interesse é esse por Kureno? Ele não lhe diz respeito.

- Tem razão. Kureno só diz respeito "a Deus". "O senhor" é que tem que saber de Kureno.

- EU FAÇO COM MEUS POSSUÍDOS O QUE QUISER.

- Não vou ficar aqui discutindo... Vou embora.

- EU TE ODEIO... EU TE ODEIO... TE ODEIO... VÁ EMBORA... SUMA DAQUI... e não volte mais...

oOoOoOo

Caminhava por toda a casa procurando por algo que não sabia definir. Estava sozinho, com uma solidão diferente, uma solidão dolorida. Aquela casa lhe parecia tão grande, tão vazia, tão distante...

Engraçado como ele poderia ser tão facilmente dilacerado por ela. Por tanto tempo a esteve esperando, por muito tempo ainda permaneceria assim, mesmo sem saber se um dia ela voltará, ou se será apenas consumida pelas tradições daquela maldição... Daquele clã amaldiçoado.

De alguma maneira Shigure sempre odiou em silêncio todos os possuídos. Aqueles que achavam ser igual a ele, amá-la igual a ele. Como poderiam? Somente ele a amava assim, somente ele... A estava esperando... Sempre.

No entanto deveria "dividi-la" com todos os outros, como se isso fosse natural.

Não poderia aceitar essa condição. De ser apenas mais um. Então ele quis mais, desejou mais, e, quando pensava ter conseguido esse mais, lhe foi tirado com crueldade. E lá estava Akito, "sua menina", nos braços de outro.

Kureno permanecia com ela nos braços como se pertencesse a ele. E doeu... Uma dor que ele não poderia suportar calado. Não podia suportar vê-la nos braços de outro.

O ódio por Kureno cresce em seu peito de maneira muito rápida, irremediável. Nascendo como uma bomba que cai em um campo verde e imaculado.

Sua vingança se fez com um gosto amargo e talvez tenha apenas se machucado mais. Porque lhe doía vê-la daquele modo, tão em frangalhos, como uma criança desprotegida, a criança que sempre foi.

Mas era necessário, ele precisava libertá-la da maldição. Precisava tê-la apenas para si. Não como Deus, como uma mulher, sua mulher. Para tanto ela precisava sofrer, sentir as dores humanas.

oOoOoOo

Por que essas palavras? Por que explicar sobre Kureno? Ela não precisava dar satisfações a ele. Não deveria. Ele que devia satisfações a ela. O que Shigure fez foi imperdoável.

- Por quê? Por quê? Justo com aquela mulher... Por quê?

Sua voz desaparecia aos poucos. Como se toda dor estivesse a consumindo. Shigure permanecia impassível, imóvel, inerte... Indiferente...

Fúria...

- VOCÊ ME PERTENCE... SÓ A MIM... NENHUMA MULHER PODE TE TOCAR... SOMENTE EU...

- Não desejo de outra forma "senhor".

Que irônico. Akito grita em alto e bom som as palavras que ecoam na mente, no coração de Shigure, no entanto ele não as profere. O silêncio é mais dolorido. Precisava fazê-la sofrer.

- Eu sou especial. Eu nasci para ser amada por todos... Papai... papai...

Shigure observa toda a confusão nela, se alternando em momentos de fúria, desespero e desolação.

- Aquela mulher... Aquela mulher... Por quê? Por quê? Ela quer levar tudo de mim... Não foi o suficiente me tomar o amor dele? Suas últimas palavras... Agora ela quer me levar você... Ela só quer me ver acabada... Ela quer todos vocês.

- Não se preocupe. Se "nosso patriarca" assim deseja eu não estarei mais com a Ren.

- COMO OUSA? COMO OUSA FALAR O NOME DELA? EU TE ODEIO... TE ODEIO... VÁ EMBORA... EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ IR EMBORA...

- Se é o que quer, "senhor"...

- Isso é o que você deseja... Tudo que você quer é estar "livre" de mim... Sempre...

- Eu continuo a te esperar...

As lágrimas intensas e toda sua dor não permitiram a Akito escutar Shigure.

- O que você disse? Repita...

- Nada "senhor"... Estou indo embora. Como "o patriarca" ordenou.

Antes de ir Shigure sorri seu melhor sorriso frio e cruel. Aquele que corta Akito por dentro. Dilacera seu corpo... Sua alma... Seu coração.

E um gosto amargo na boca lhe surge ao ter mostrado as dores da traição para ela.

* * *

Pois é... Presente de amigo secreto feito muito às pressas... 

Primeiro eu queria dar uma breve explicação: sim, eu sei que os diálogos não ficaram em seqüência e geraram uma pequena confusão... Foi proposital p

Bem... Errr...

Eu queria ter feito uma fic melhor, mais bem trabalhada, mas faltou tempo... E... mimimi pra mim p

Ahh meu, maior medo fazer um AkiGure pra ti, mas como eu também amo os dois... Espero muito que tu goste...

Feliz Natal e Ótimas entradas Lyra \o/


End file.
